This disclosure relates to heat exchangers used to dissipate heat in rechargeable batteries and other electricity producing cells.
Rechargeable batteries such as batteries made up of many lithium-ion cells can be used in many applications, including for example in electric vehicle (“EV”) and hybrid electric vehicle (“HEV”) applications. Such batteries can generate large amounts of heat that needs to be dissipated.